Colorant
Colorant (Spelled Colourant in other parts) is a unique 2-D styled platformer developed by STYX Co. and released for the Nintendo 3DS exclusively. It will be released on February 14th, 2015. Story Deep in the Kingdom of Dye, King Dye and Princess Tint are in despair about the loss of color from Dye's Kingdom. They say the Pallido army has invaded Dye to suck the color from it, soon a Junior Knight by the name of Corlo shows. The King at first questions the thought of a junior coming to his aid, but is told that the rest of the king's army have been captured by the Pallido. With no choice, King Dye asks Corlo to go out and find the six paintbrushes to restore color to the kingdom, by fusing them into the Powerbrush. Corlo sets out to do so and succeeds, bringing the now Powerbrush back to the king. King Dye soon informs Corlo that Princess Tint has been captured by the Pallidos in exchange for the Powerbrush Corlo took. Corlo sets out into the Pallido territory, the Graylands, and defeats the Padillo Knights. Though soon, Princess Tint is once again taken by a strange figure, Corlo gives chase and sees that the kidnapper was Etiola, the source and queen of the Pallidos. Corlo defeats Etiola with his Powerbrush and restores color to the Kingdom of Dye and Princess Tint back home, rewarded and promoted to a Senior Knight. Characters Corlo - The heroic protagonist King Dye - The King of the Kingdom of Dye, good hearted - but overall is keen on others doing his own chores. Princes Tint - Princess of the Kingdom of Dye. Very kind and polite, but also very vulnerable. The Pallidos - An army of color-sucking monsters, they live in the colorless country of The Graylands. Queen Etiola - The core of the Pallidos and proclaimed queen of them, very maniacle and cruel, yet soft and cunning. "Corlo's father" - His real name is not known, but he was apparently a strong and courageous knight, and father of Corlo. It's implyed by the king that he went missing in action a couple years back. Gameplay Colorant is like a pinball-based puzzle platformer. You control Corlo, who is on a never-ending cycle of rolling, which can be moved and controlled by touching objects and receiving power-ups around you, and these also include: Paint Buckets, which summon a solid surface for Corlo to roll against, bounce pads, which can bounce Corlo up higher hights, Invink: which will make Corlo invincible for a few seconds, Cannons, which will launch cannonballs if touched - riding these cannonballs can take you to secret areas. There's also Pencilbrushes, which will draw in objects not there, an Eraser, which can erase obstacles and enemies, a Flipper, working much like the ones on a pinball machine, and a P-Ball Dispenser - these will dispense "P-Balls", copies of Corlo, who can go routes Corlo could not or test a path Corlo has made. Beating the game grants Corlo full use of the Powerbrush in levels, this brush can destroy enemies with one touch and paint the backgrounds and foregrounds different colors, as well as enter a Super Mode which will make Corlo fly forever with the Powerbrush, which can shoot enemies to kill them and change colors of obstacles if touched with it. Bosses & Levels # Level: Yellown / Boss: Pallow # Level: Purplia / Boss: Pigmech # Level: Redri / Boss: Stainea # Level: Blueston / Boss: Tintash # Level: Orangen / Boss: Inkmite # Level: Indigone / Boss: Dyenasty # Level: Graylands / Boss: Pallido Knights # Level: Colorless / Boss: Etiola Trivia * Queen Etiola's name derives from the word "Etiolated", which refers to something drawn out or "lightless". ** Similarly, other characters are named after color elements: Corlo is an anagram of Color, and the Pallido Army come from "Pallids" which means "Pale or colorless". Category:Nintendo 3DS Games